The Original Diaries
by Edebhpesoj
Summary: A collection of stories about the Originals from their first steps of immortality, down the centuries and into the modern age. Specifically focused on Elijah, Klaus and Mikael, though other Originals will definitely be featured. Rated T for language and violence.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries. No Copyright Infringement Intended

Chapter I: Immortality

_Elijah's POV_

When I finally opened my eyes, everything felt horribly wrong.

My senses seemed to be enhanced by a significant amount. Already I knew what had happened.

My own father, Mikael, in his quest to protect our family, had turned to my mother, the witch Esther, to turn us into immortal beings with enhanced strength, speed and senses. I knew all this because Rebekah had overheard the entire conversation between our parents. That night, at dinner, we drank wine laced with blood and some sort of herb that caused us all to fall asleep. As we slumbered, my cruel father ran his sword through each and every one of us.

And now, the curse was about to reach a dark conclusion.

My father entered my room, grasping in his left hand a sword, while using his right hand to drag Helga, the village chief's youngest daughter. Helga seemed to be completely unconscious as Father placed her before me. To my utmost revulsion, Father used his sword to make a deep cut in Helga's right arm.

"Come Elijah, you must drink if you want to live."

I must first make this clear: I hate senseless murder. In fact, at that point in time, I wanted to run away from Helga and Mikael, to escape the horrifying deed I knew I must perform.

But even in transition, the blood lust was still overwhelming.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I leaned in and covered Helga's wound with my mouth, fangs starting to protrude from my canines.

What a sensational feeling it was. The blood rushing through my system was so nourishing, so euphoric to the point of ecstasy. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

And the most disgusting.

After ten seconds, I finally regained control of my senses. The shock of what I had just done caused me to recoil away from Helga, gasping in fear of the consequences of this curse.

"Father, what did you do to us?"

"Nothing, Elijah. I simply made you the future."

With that, the bastard who was responsible for condemning us to an eternity of atrocities left.

* * *

_Niklaus' POV_

So this was what immortality felt like.

I was in the woods, three days after our transformation. In that time, Mikael and Elijah, the only people who were willing to travel out at night and brave the wolves to bring us back more blood, had managed to amass three barrels full of human and animal blood that our mother kept in a magically locked cellar to prevent us from draining the whole supply. It also prevented us from killing anyone.

Meanwhile, she was also working on a way to let us walk out in the sunlight.

As a result, my brother Kol and I had to resort to nightime racing. Which was precisely what we were about to do.

Kol and I had gathered at the back door of our house, with a curious Rebekah in tow. The race would bring us around the perimeter of the woods, through the village square and finally back to the starting point.

But of course, my brother Kol just couldn't help but show off.

Without waiting for me to get ready, Kol dashed off into the night, his laughter could be heard in the wind.

Rebekah laughed and said,"You best be off, brother dear."

Thankfully, for some odd reason, I was a lot faster than my siblings, so a few seconds headstart would not do much to help Kol.

By the time 7 seconds had passed, I had already caught sight of Kol's back, and pushed myself that much harder to catch up with him. By now, we had covered about a fifth of the forest perimeter.

Kol was whispering but I could hear him as if he was standing next to me, "Buck up, Nik!"

Grinning, I shot back, "You have it backwards."

I put on an extra burst of speed, and finally was neck and neck with Kol. I could see the gleeful expression blasted on his face, the wind causing his long and unruly hair to whip back across his face and I was amazed he could see so well.

"Try harder, Kol," I said, as I started to edge past him. At that point, we had entered the village square, the Great White Oak Tree in sight, its tall figure like a sinister-looking statue in the darkness.

Snarling, Kol decided to play dirty.

He furiously sped up until he was right beside me, before using his strength to shove me across the village square and into the vervain that surrounded the base of the tree.

And that was when I experienced one of the most excruciating moments of my life.

When my skin came into contact with the vervain, it was as if acid was being poured on my skin continuously, causing visible burn marks to appear all over my skin, and immense agony to wash over my body like a tidal wave, swallowing me whole in this never ending torment.

Finally, Kol had come to his senses and dived in just for those precious few seconds to drag me out, in the process sustaining his own burns.

With sonic vampire speed, Kol dashed us back to the house, where my mother and father stood, the former with a worried face, the other one of pure fury.

"What the HELL were you thinking, you idiot boy!" screamed Mikael, his voice reverberating through the night.

"Father, the fault was mine..." began Kol, but was quickly interrupted by Mikael.

"You, boy, tell me what happened."

I struggled to my feet, as the vervain was still deep in my system.

"Father, the fault was truly mine. I asked Kol to join me on a night time race through the woods. When we were around the town square, Kol and I briefly scuffled, and I was thrown into the vervain. That was how I got these burns," I replied, struggling to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"So, you dare to disobey me? You foolish imbecile! Did I not say you were to stay inside? And you," he shouted, pointing at Kol" surely you know better than to follow this little idiot into the woods? Remember what happened to Henrik?"

"Enough Mikael! I will not let you use Henrik's name like that!" my mother finally shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

She took me by the hand and led me inside, beckoning Kol to follow.

"You can punish them in the morning. For now, let me take a look at that vervain."

* * *

_Mikael's POV  
_

_When Niklaus' dark secret was revealed, I felt like the worst father in years._

It was already a week since Niklaus had finally activated his curse, thereby confirming what I had feared all these years.

_Niklaus was not my son, and Esther was not my faithful wife._

Much as I was harsh with the boy, I still loved him as my son. And to finally know that all along, this was all a big lie... No father should ever have to go through that.

But tonight, it would all be over.

The clearing in the middle of the forest would be the site of this last curse that I would ask of my poor wife, Esther.

"Are you ready, my dear," I asked.

She nodded imperceptibly, her face expressionless.

In the clearing, Finn and Kol were restraining Elijah with vervain filled chains, while Rebekah was helping to restrain Tatia Petrova, the woman Esther would use to bind the curse. She claimed that Tatia, having been so intimate with Niklaus, was the perfect candidate for the sacrifice.

Finally, the full moon was over the sky. The time for the curse was now.

On my signal, Kol entered into a nearby cave, extracting Niklaus, now in a magically-induced sleep. He dragged that limp form into the centre of the circle of salt on the ground, and Esther promptly lit the torches at the perimeter of this circle.

When Kol had retreated, Esther used her magic to bring in a magically enchanted cage containing a sleeping vampire and an untransformed werewolf. With my signal, she approached both, carrying a bowl containing herbs, all the while chanting an ancient spell.

When she reached the cage, she took out a single stake fashioned from a nearby yew tree, plunging the stake into the vampire. The small drops of blood from the vampire was just enough to start up the spell, causing the contents of the bowl to burst in flames the second the droplets came into contact with them. Then, she took out a special iron dagger and used it to slit the throat of the werewolf, adding his blood to the fiery mixture, causing the bright red flames to turn bright blue.

Finally, she approached Tatia Petrova.

"No! Tatia!" Elijah screamed, and even I could not help but feel pity for him. After all, Tatia was the one and only woman Elijah had ever fallen for.

Esther seemed to be deaf to her son's screams, as she took out another dagger, this one fashioned of bronze, and stabbed the poor village girl in the chest, letting her blood drip into the bowl. The fire immediately stopped, and I could see a clear mixture had formed in the bowl.

Elijah was now in tears as the dead corpse of his former lover slumped to the floor with a macabre finality.

Esther approached the sleeping Niklaus, before using her magic to awaken him with a painful tumor.

"Drink," she said, her voice completely devoid of all warmth.

With that, she force fed the potion to Niklaus, who calmed down for just a few seconds, before the spell finally took hold.

With a blood-piercing cry, Niklaus' body contorted into all manner of shapes and positions, his hands and feet twisted into unimaginable images of horrific agony.

As he was screaming out for help, I could not help but notice that Esther still did not seemed moved, which concerned me very much, for my wife should not be so cold-hearted at this time.

Finally, Esther had completed her spell. Looking at me with those deathly calm eyes, she whispered," It is done, Mikael."

Then, without so much as a second glance, she turned towards the house and began walking, a shivering Rebekah, Kol and Finn in her wake.

Meanwhile, Elijah, instead of going home, made his way to the dead Tatia, his sobs puncturing the night.

Deciding that this was too much for the night, I turned around and headed home.

* * *

_Elijah's POV_

So this was what hell felt like.

As I approached the dead body of my beloved Tatia, a sense of surrealness washed over me. I just could not reconcile all the memories I had, all the time we spent in our meadow, or the time when I was accidentally hurt in a sparring match with my brother Kol and Tatia helped nurse my wounds.

And worst of all, as I was tracing those cold lips, I could remember just what they felt like the first time my own unworthy mouth was graced with hers.

And as I sat there, on the cold ground, my dearly beloved Tatia dead in my arms, I did what any sensible man would do.

I broke down and cried.

* * *

_Niklaus POV_

When I awoke, a new sense of vengeance overtook me.

How dare she? How dare my own mother, if it was even right to call that wretched woman by that title, try to imprison me? And for something I did not even do!

With a newfound purpose in mind, I made my way to the house, ready to confront my so called mother.

I found her in the kitchen, sitting st the table and staring at the wall.

"Mother, dear." I said, injecting as much venom as possible into the voice.

"Niklaus. You must understand. You are an abomination..." Esther replied, but I was too furious to let her finish.

A vicious roar escaped my mouth as I used my vampire speed to close the distance and slammed my hand right into her chest before ripping her heart out.

The shocked look on Esther's face would forever be etched in my memory as she fell onto the kitchen floor.

Quickly, I washed my hands of the blood, making sure the scent was off. Then, I formed a clever new plan to frame Mikael for the death of his wife.

* * *

_Mikael's POV_

While I was out in the woods trying to calm myself down before I faced Niklaus, I could hear the sound of five vampires speeding towards me. As I raised my head to look, I was surprised to see the faces of my five children staring at me.

"There he is," said Niklaus,"There is the bastard who killed our mother!"

"How dare you!" I screamed, incensed that they would say such things, and shocked to hear about Esther's death.

"We know you killed our mother, Mikael," said Elijah, unlimited anger burning in those usually soft, gentleman eyes.

"I would never!" I yelled back, taken aback by the sudden accusation.

"He's lying, I can tell," snarled Rebekah, and this was the catalyst for the fight.

Kol and Elijah approached first, the former from the front, the latter from the rear. Meanwhile, Niklaus was slowly looking for an opening from the flank, while Rebekah and Finn followed their siblings in attacking me.

To quickly take cover, I leapt onto a tree branch, and looked down at my beloved children, though this time, nothing but hate emerged from my heart at the bloodthirsty fiends they had become.

For the first time, completely outnumbered and hoplessly outmatched, I did something I never thought I would do.

I ran off into the night, though not before giving them a final curse.

"I will hunt you ALL down! May the memory of me haunt you throughout the centuries!"

On hindsight, it didn't matter if my flight was dishonourable, because I had one thing they would never have, tucked safely in my tunic.

The last White Oak Stake.

And I could never be able to express just how much I wanted to plunge it into their chests, especially his chest.

That lying, ungrateful, little bastard.

Niklaus, bastard son of Esther.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you all enjoyed! This is just a start-up chapter. Subsequent chapters will mostly be written from Mikael, Elijah or Klaus' POV, though Finn, Rebekah and Kol will definitely be the ones to tell us about how Klaus daggered them.**

**And, of course, do review if you have anything you wanna suggest, any era you particularly want me to touch on, etc.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
